Blanco, Negro y Gris
by LucciaUchiha
Summary: Nos ponen el nombre de "demonios", los portadores del mal, pero si se parasen un momento a mirar lo que ocurre a su alrededor se darían cuenta de que ellos son peores que nosotros, porque se destruyen a sí mismos, algunos humanos no necesitan excusas, algunos lo hacen por el placer de ver sufrir a otros, porque no soportan ver que otros son más felices que ellos.


**BLANCO, NEGRO Y GRIS**

El niño caminaba cabizbajo, sumido en sus pensamientos. Sus pies descalzos se hundían en la espesa nieve y dejaban un rastro de pisadas pequeñas que pronto quedarían camufladas por los copos que aún caían y se enganchaban entre los mechones de su corto cabello rubio. Finalmente, levantó la cabeza para admirar al gran felino que lo acompañaba. El gran zorro debía medir unos 15 metros de altura, pero aún así no asustaba al niño con su gran figura, en cambio, le hacía sentirse seguro y protegido. El pequeño lo miró atentamente, su pelaje de naranja brillante se veía surcado por algunas franjas de un negro tan oscuro que parecían vetas de obsidiana sobre su piel. Cuando el niño se paró, el zorro lo acarició suavemente con su cola, para instarlo a continuar con el viaje. Él rápidamente siguió la orden no pronunciada y su atención se dirigió a la cabeza del animal, sus orejas eran ligeramente puntiagudas y parcialmente negras, su hocico amenazante, y al fijarse pudo apreciar el vapor que emitía con su respiración a causa del frío. El pequeño pensó que era hermoso. Pero sin duda, lo que más le gustaba del felino eran sus ojos, de un rojo reluciente, con motas doradas que acababan de darle el aspecto de dos hogueras llameantes, que relucían en la oscuridad de la noche como joyas. En ese momento una pregunta rondó la mente del niño, y decidió formularla en voz alta:

-¿Por qué los humanos gritan "demonio" cuando te ven? A mí me pareces tan hermoso como un ángel.

El zorro detuvo su andar para mirar fijamente al pequeño, que la miraba con sus ojos azules brillantes a la espera de una respuesta.

¿Sabes lo que es un demonio?- preguntó tras unos minutos el animal.

Claro - se apresuró a responder el pequeño-. Un demonio es un ser que trae el mal y destruye todo a su paso. Por eso no entiendo que te llamen así, tú me has cuidado desde que nací, y nuca has hecho nada de eso.

Me llaman así porque me temen.

¿Te temen? ¿A ti?

Temen a lo que no conocen. Y juzgan en base a sus emociones. Nos ponen el nombre de "demonios", los portadores del mal, pero si se parasen un momento a mirar lo que ocurre a su alrededor se darían cuenta de que ellos son peores que nosotros, porque se destruyen a sí mismos.

¿Destruirse a sí mismos? - cuestionó el pequeño.

Se matan entre ellos, o se roban unos a otros, por envidia, por codicia...- el zorro se sentó frente al niño, augurando una larga conversación.

El pequeño guardó silencio, sopesando la respuesta, hasta que finalmente dijo:

¿Pero no lo hacen también los demonios?

Algunas veces, eso no te lo voy a negar, pero son excepciones, y pocos lo hacen. Además, algunos humanos no necesitan excusas, algunos lo hacen por el placer de ver sufrir a otros, porque no soportan ver que otros son más felices que ellos.

¿Todos causan daño?- preguntó el pequeño con una sombra de temor asomando en sus ojos del color del cielo.

No todos, hay muchos humanos de buen corazón, pero incluso estos a veces hacen cosas malas, aunque no quieran. Como fue el caso de tu madre – suspiró y se giró para encarar al pequeño, la curiosidad era evidente en su rostro.

¿Mi madre se vio obligada a hacer algo malo?

Sin duda.

¿Algo que hizo daño a otras personas?

No, hizo algo malo para salvar a otras personas, fue valiente. Pero los que la obligaron a hacerlo eran malas personas, personas que antepusieron su felicidad a la de otros y le causaron este gran dolor. Y aunque en el fondo sé que lo que voy a decir no es del todo cierto, yo también tengo parte de la culpa.

¿Tú? ¿Tú la obligaste a hacer algo malo?

Yo no la obligué a hacer nada, pero fue mi presencia la que causó todo lo ocurrido – volvió a suspirar pesadamente y cerró los ojos, pensando-. Creo que es hora de que te cuente tu historia, pequeño zafiro. Ahora que ya puedes comprenderla.

El niño supo al momento que la historia no iba a ser del todo agradable para él, el zorro sólo la llamaba por su apodo cuando quería consolarlo.

Cuéntamela, por favor. Pero no omitas nada, si me lo cuentas, dímelo todo.

Está bien, es lo justo – el felino se recostó también sobre sus patas delanteras, quedando así a la altura del pequeño, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-. Todo pasó hace diez años. No paraba de encontrarme con humanos, y las peleas junto con el cansancio me debilitaban poco a poco. Así que decidí alejarme de la civilización y me interné en lo más profundo de los bosques, dónde no debería haberme encontrado nadie. Sin embargo, había una pequeña aldea, una aldea que los demás pueblos habían olvidado y vivía ajena al mundo en las profundidades del bosque. Esta aldea era muy pacífica, nunca había visto una guerra ni una batalla, y los demonios que sus habitantes habían visto eran menores y débiles. En resumen, vivían en un mundo prácticamente idílico. Pero eso se acabaría con mi llegada.

Yo no quería luchar contra ellos, tan sólo quería un lugar dónde descansar, quería tranquilidad. Pero ellos no esperaron para descubrirlo. Simplemente me atacaron en cuanto me vieron, sin preguntar, sin avisar, apenas pude ver las armas antes de que le dolor me atravesara. Sin embargo, cómo tú bien sabes, no se me puede vencer con armas convencionales, y menos si éstas eran objetos de labranza o antorchas en llamas. Yo me defendí, no quería herir a nadie, pero los humanos son frágiles a comparación conmigo, y hubo muertos.

El zorro hizo una pausa, rememorando la pelea, y suspiró pesadamente. Miró al niño, que lo instaba a continuar con su silencio.

Los aldeanos pronto se dieron cuenta de que no podían vencerme y cesaron en la lucha. Yo me refugié en los bosques, creyendo que por fin se habían dado cuenta de que no venía a pelear. Lamentablemente, unos días después, una mujer humana se acercó a mi guarida, una cueva en la ladera más escarpada de la montaña. La mujer venía sola y tenía un manojo de mantas entre sus brazos, lo abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho, protegiéndolo. Me senté para esperarla, pero me mantuve alerta por si era una trampa.

Pero la mujer venía sola, ella y las mantas. Ella, con la cabeza gacha, se acercó y dejó las mantas frente a mí. Bajé la vista para mirarlas. Entre las mantas había algo, una cría humana, era pequeña y no tenía pelo, era débil, y sin embargo, dormía plácidamente, con una expresión de paz en su pequeña carita. Volví a mirar a la mujer y ladeé la cabeza, no entendía para qué era todo eso. Ella no levantó la cabeza, pero vi cómo apretaba las manos en puños, con fuerza, con mucha fuerza. Su cuerpo se tensó, y ella, sin levantar la mirada, me dijo:

Te traigo a mi hijo como sacrificio, como pago para que te vayas de la aldea y nos dejes en paz. Puedes hacer lo que quiera con él, mátalo si es lo que deseas, aliméntate con él, lo que sea, siempre y cuando dejes la aldea en paz.

Yo en ese momento sabía que los humanos eran capaces de muchas maldades, pero nunca esperé que una madre me pidiera que matara a su cría. Me resultó enfermizo, y me enfurecí, aunque intenté controlarme. Le gruñí bajo, enseñando los dientes ligeramente, y le dije:

¿Cómo puedes tener la cara para venir a pedirme esto? Los humanos sois criaturas inmundas, ni siquiera respetáis a la sangre de vuestra sangre. ¡Es tu cría!

Ella levantó entonces la cabeza, y no podré borrar de mi mente esa imagen.

El felino cerró los ojos, visualizando otra vez a la mujer de la que hablaba.

Por favor, continúa – le instó el pequeño , que también se había sentado sobre la blanca nieve.

El zorro cogió aire lentamente y se preparó para seguir.

Aquella mujer me miró, me miró fijamente, con el rostro crispado por el dolor y los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

Había un dolor tan intenso en esa mirada...La mujer tragó saliva fuertemente y me contestó:

¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no me duele entregártelo cuando no sé que pasará con él en el futuro? Estoy dispuesta a quitarme la vida al salir de esta cueva si le pasa algo por habértelo entregado. Aunque antes mataría a los que lo han convertido en un sacrificio – sonrió de manera melancólica, con las lágrimas surcando su rostro.

¿Qué quieres decir con "los que lo han convertido en un sacrificio"?

Los hombres de la aldea, te tienen miedo, quieren que te vayas para estar tranquilos. Decidieron que un niño sería lo mejor para esta tarea, porque no se daría cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y obviamente ese sacrificio tenía que ser mi hijo – rió amargamente.

¿Y por qué tendría que ser tu hijo? - repliqué.

Porque no tiene padre, sólo me tiene a mí, el muy...él se desentendió del bebé. Y es más prescindible mi hijo, que es ilegítimo, que uno de sus hijos – hizo una mueca de desagrado-. Y como ellos querían eso, aquí estoy yo.

¿Por qué no te has negado?

Si no la hubiera traído yo, ellos me lo habrían robado, prefiero que el último contacto que haya tenido mi hijo sea de alguien que lo quiere y no de alguien que lo ve como a un objeto, algo que puedes tirar como a la basura. Yo lo quiero con toda mi alma, por eso lo he traído, para que no sufra innecesariamente – se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas del vestido que llevaba -. Así que te lo dejo aquí, sólo te pido que si lo matas sea rápido, que no sufra, sin dolor, que ni siquiera se despierte. Por favor - la mujer hizo una reverencia, se giró y con pasos temblorosos salió de la cueva, sin mirar atrás. Supongo que si lo hubiera hecho no podría haber dejado a la cría allí.

En cuanto su silueta desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche la mujer desapareció de mi vida para siempre. Yo me acerqué a la cría, que seguía dormida entre las mantas. La miré fijamente durante varios minutos, hasta que el pequeño abrió los ojos. Eran unos ojos preciosos, tan puros e inocentes...y de un azul tan intenso que parecían dos zafiros brillando en la noche. Esos ojitos se posaron en mí y tras examinarme durante unos segundos la cría sonrió. Dirigí mi mirada al lugar donde había desaparecido la figura de aquella mujer y volví a mirar al niño. Lo recogí y emprendí un nuevo camino, alejándome de aquella aldea para siempre.

Ahora ya conoces tu historia, pequeño zafiro – miró al pequeño, que tenía una expresión pensativa-. ¿Entiendes por qué te la he contado?

La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro – dijo el niño con una mueca.

Te la cuento para que veas que las cosas no son siempre como parecen, que a veces nos vemos obligados a hacer cosas que no nos gustan, aunque sean buenas para otros. Te la cuento para que crezcas comprendiendo estas cosas, para que crezcas fuerte.

Creo que lo entiendo, y aunque no lo haga del todo te prometo que algún día lo haré, y creceré fuerte, como tú quieres.

Y ese niño creció fuerte y con una gran empatía, se convirtió en un muchacho capaz de hacer frente a todo, hasta que apareció algo que trastocó todo su mundo. Pero ésa es otra historia, y puede que nunca la conozcas, porque es el tipo de historia que la gente prefiere dejar en el olvido...para siempre.

Bueno, he aquí una pequeña historia que escribí hace poco. En el original los personajes son inventados, pero al releerlo me pareció que quedaba muy bien para estes dos personajes. De hecho les cambié todo a los personajes (incluído el sexo, sí eran chicas) menos el color de ojos (sería que estaba pensando en ellos inconscientemente?). Bueno, no he hecho ni Shika-Tema ni algo relacionado con Kiba, pero ya tengo pensadas dos historias, sólo queda escribirlas. Por ahora les dejo esto para que lo disfruten.

Saúdos.


End file.
